Lo siento
by cereza-kirara
Summary: Inuyasha hiere a Kagome sin querer y luego la deberá cuidar a solas... momentos románticos y problemas cuando sea ella quien deberá ayudarle a él... si puede


Hola, ;; el caso es que me borraron el fic por estar escrito así:

Personaje: ....

Personaje2: ....

Asi que lo subire de nuevo modificado... (y los 6 capitulos de antes como uno solo) aaaaaaaaghhhh mis 84 reviews!!! ;; por favor dejadme review de nuevo en los capitulos viejos que subire poco a poco y en los nuevos que tardaran en llegar pero acabaran siendo subidos.

Es un buen momento para repasar el fic xD y además he corregido ciertas expresiones y cosas que estaban mal, ademas de cambiar lo ke era el capitulo dos y el seis. Y pongo más descripciones, tal y como todo el mundo me pedía.

Gracias.

-----------

"Lo siento"

Cap.1 Tu sangre en mí

El olor del aire cambió de repente, cuando Kagome reaccionó, estaba junto a Inuyasha, pero no había ni rastro de los demás. Ella agarró el brazo de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha... - susurró Kagome.

Notó a través de la ropa la tensión de los músculos de él, lo cual la hizo ponerse más nerviosa todavía, es que Inuyasha estaba preocupado?

- - Kagome, no te alejes de mí. – contestó Inuyasha desenvainando la Tessaiga.

La Tierra empezó a temblar rítmicamente, ¿pasos? En el bosque cercano se oyó como caían varios árboles.

- Inuyasha, he venido a matarte!

- Qué?! –gritó Inuyasha arrugando la nariz – Ju... eres otro retoño de Naraku?

Un horrible monstruo (tipo como en los que iba a veces encima Sesshomaru al principio de la serie) salió del bosque, arrancando los árboles para abrirse paso.

- Me llamo Harenmaru. Recuerda este nombre porque es el nombre del que va a matarte!!!

- Feh! No me hagar reir! – se burló Inuyasha – seré yo quien te mate!

Empezaron a pelear. Los golpes de Inuyasha no parecían afectar a Harenmaru, cuya piel era dura como el acero.

Inuyasha sonrió, había decidido que no seguiría jugando. Con un bakurhuya acabaría con todo. Pensado esto estaba cuando oyó un grito:

- KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó la miko.

- KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harenmaru tenía a Kagome cogida, su mano era tan enorme que la cubría prácticamente hasta el cuello.

- Vas a utilizar el ataque de esa interesante espada tuya? Que hermosa muchachita... quizá yo sobreviva por mi dura piel, pero, ¿en serio crees que esta jovencita sobrevivirá? Que opinas? Yo creo que no. – rió Harenmaru, haciendo una mueca con su arrugada cabeza.

- Grrrr... –gruñó Inuyasha – suéltala!!! Mátame si quieres pero no hieras a Kagome!

- Ju... – se burló el monstruo- era cierto que la chica es tu punto débil, eh? Suelta la espada.

- Ugh... –gimió Kagome- no... lo hagas... sabes que no puedes... separarte de la Tessaiga.

- Chica! – dijo Harenmaru apretándola – Cállate! Y ahora... – dirigiéndose de nuevo al hanyou – deja la espada en el suelo. Y acércate despacio. Un movimiento sospechoso y le separo la cabeza del cuerpo a tu amiguita.

Inuyasha obedeció la orden de Harenmaru, mientras evaluaba rápidamente la situación. Como podía haberse despistado lo suficiente para que el monstruo agarrara a Kagome? Era un error que no debió haber cometido nunca. Aunque le supusiera la muerte, la salvaría, de eso podía estar seguro.

- Ven! – exigió el monstruo

- Primero suelta a Kagome- le replicó.

- Que vengas te digo!!!

Inuyasha se acercó a Harenmaru, que había extendido la mano hacia él. El hanyou se colocó en la mano del monstruo y Harenmaru lo agarró tal y como tenía a Kagome en la otra mano.

- Ugh... suéltala ya... ya me tienes a mí...

- Ja! Estúpido! La soltaré, pero cuando ya esté muerta! – rió Harenmaru.

- ... – Inuyasha no contestó, tan solo se oían los fuertes latidos de su corazón.- gr...

- No!! No... no debes...! – articuló Kagome, medio ahogada por el monstruo.

Harenmaru se miró la mano, divertido por los intestos de escape del hanyou y disfrutando como nunca con el sufrimiento de la chica, pensando nuevas maneras de hacerles sufrir. ¿Mutilar a la chica frente al odioso chaval? ¿Degollarla delante de él?

- ¿Pero qué...? – exclamo el monstruo, sorprendido.

En un solo segundo pasaron muchas cosas. Con la velocidad de un rayo, unas afiladas garras partieron a Harenmaru por la mitad, el cuerpo inerte del youkai cayó pesadamente al suelo, y sus garras perdieron fuerza, liberando a Kagome, que estaba un poco herida por el golpe. La chica se levantó lentamente y estiró el brazo para agarrar el mango de la espada, que estaba inmóvil junto a ella. Podía ver al hombre al que amaba delante suyo, de espaldas, y sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Ella lo notó, notó que su aura había cambiado, no era el mismo Inuyasha al que ella quería, y sabía por qué.

- Inuyasha- le llamó Kagome mientras se levantaba – ten, coge la Tessaiga

Él no hizo ninguna señal de haberla oído, ni se giró ni se movió, sólo estaba de pié dándole la espalda, y sus cabellos plateados, ahora manchados y sucios ondeaban al viento. Ella le miró, entre un mar de lágrimas.

- Inuyasha... – dijo avanzando hacia él – Inuyasha, coge la espada.

Los pensamientos del chico se arremolinaban y discutían entre sí, la parte humana y la parte demoníaca luchaban por el control del cuerpo.

- Mátala, quieres probar su sangre, quieres saber cómo será su suave piel desgarrada por tus manos, quieres comer de sus entrañas.- habló la parte demoníaca.

- No, no quiero, yo la amo, no quiero herirla – replicó la parte humana, con voz triste.

- Pero que dices? – contestó su parte demoníaca – ella es una debilidad para ti, y has de eliminar tus debilidades!

- No!!! no quiero! Ella lo es todo! Es todo para mí!

- Cállate y observa lo que hace el poder que tanto deseas.

Kagome avanzó unos pasos más hacia el youkai, con la espada en las manos. Su mirada era triste, sabía que el ser que tenía delante no era su Inuyasha, que no la recordaba y que no la reconocería, que no dudaría en atacarla; pero tenía que arriesgarse, tenía que entregarle la espada! Sólo así volvería a ser él mismo!!

Inuyasha se giró rápidamente, las garras extendidas arañaron algo cálido. Sus ojos se toparon con los de ella. Kagome miró hacia las manos de él, manchadas de su sangre. Tan sólo tenía una pequeña herida en el pecho, pero perdió el equilibrio, aunque antes de caer al suelo, aún con su hermosa sonrisa, ella pudo deslizar la espada entre las manos de él, mirándolo feliz, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron al golpearse con el suelo.

- Ugh... Qué?! – vió a Kagome en el suelo, como dormida, pero la palidez de su piel era aún mayor, y toda su ropa estaba rota, sobre todo por culpa de la herida del pecho... la herida del pecho... notaba su olor en ella, la sangre de Kagome estaba en sus garras. ¿Qué había hecho? Él no recordaba nada, pero podía deducirlo - Kagome!!!

Se agachó frente a ella, intentó despertarla, llorando desconsoladamente, intentó tapar la herida para que su vida no se escapara por ella, la cogió y hundió su cara en su pelo, aspiró su aroma y acarició su piel, lloró y lloró sin poderlo ni quererlo evitar. La tenía apoyada en su regazo, y la veía aún más bella, como si fuese una estatua de mármol o como si fuese hija de dioses y no humanos.

Quiso grabar el rostro de ella en su memoria para siempre, no olvidar jamás la dulce calidez de su piel ni el color rojo de sus labios, los labios que lo hechizaban y nunca pudo llegar a probar.

Sin pensar, la besó dulcemente, un beso suave, tan sólo rozar los labios, y pudo notarlo, notó la débil respiración de ella. Kagome estaba viva! Su respiración era débil, pero vivía! Quizás no por mucho tiempo, quizás hubiese perdido el conocimiento, pero Kagome estaba viva, y aunque le tuviese que dar su vida, no permitiría que ella muriese.

---------

El cantar de los pájaros despertó a Kagome. Notó un calor agradable que la rodeaba... quiso abrir los ojos para poder ver aquello que la abrazaba, pero solo veía oscuridad. Al principio se asustó, pero luego decidió que lo más razonable era averiguar dónde estaba. Quiso ponerse de pié aunque le doliese separarse del abrazo protector del desconocido, pero las piernas no la obedecían y un dolor punzante en el pecho la obligó a recostarse de nuevo, jadeando fuertemente.

Algo a su lado se movió, y el calor que la cubría se retiró de su cuerpo y ella comenzó a temblar. Oyó un gemido asombrado que provenía del cuerpo a su lado, y ella reconoció la voz, y recordó su calor. Alargó las manos para tocar el rostro que estaba frente a ella y rozó con sus dedos los labios de él y se puso muy nerviosa, pero no tuvo el valor para retirar sus manos, y siguió recorriendo el rostro de él, y notó húmedas las mejillas... acaso había llorado? Se estremeció al pensarlo.

- Inu... yasha?

Inuyasha la abrazó fuertemente y sintió resbalar las frías lágrimas de él por su hombro. Ella correspondió a su abrazo y se lamentó de no poder ver los ojos de él, que lloraba por ella. De pronto, sintió de nuevo el dolor en su pecho y tuvo que separarse de él. Algo cálido resbalaba por su pecho. Sangre? Si. Ahora lo recordaba, él la había herido. Claro, por eso lloraba.

- Inuyasha... no llores por favor.

- No estoy llorando!!! –contestó él limpiándose las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro – solo es que... se me ha metido algo en el ojo!!!

- Ya...

- Kagome... lo siento... siento lo que te he hecho, si hubieras muerto no me lo hubiese perdonado jamás... – se disculpó - sabes que es cierto... mírame a los ojos por favor...

- No te preocupes... –ella se quedó pensativa – las piernas... creo que se me han dormido, hay algo sobre mis ellas... no las puedo mover... quítalo!

- Qué? – preguntó Inuyasha – no hay nada sobre ti! Vamos, levántate!!! Vamos a ver qué te pasa, salgamos al prado.

- Ya te digo que no siento las piernas!- gimoteó – Inuyasha! Qué me está pasando?

Kagome empezó a ponerse nerviosa y también ella comenzó a llorar y a gimotear, sentada en el suelo y moviendo los brazos. Él la miraba impostente, levantándose y moviéndose de un sitio a otro sin parar, intentando comprender qué pasaba.

- Yo no tengo la culpa! Cuando me tiraste al suelo me golpeé en la cabeza y.... estas son las consecuencias del golpe! Debió afectar a algo de ahí arriba!! Nunca, nunca jamás podré... – su voz se calmó – nunca más podré caminar de nuevo a tu lado.

Inuyasha apretó los puños y pensó "es cierto, es mi culpa" y se preparó para marcharse. No podía estar frente a ella sin pensar en lo que había hecho, pero decidió mirar de nuevo a Kagome, una última vez... y la vio sonreír.

- Por qué ries? Por mi culpa...

- No!! No debes culparte... más bien he de agradecértelo

- Qué demonios...? – se enfadó él- El golpe te ha afectado también a la cabeza?

- No... sólo es que... tu me cuidarás, no? No me dejarás sola?

- Jamás! Te cuidaré, te cuidaré hasta el día de mi muerte, jamás te dejaré sola, estaré junto a ti por siempre y para siempre!!! – respondió Inuyasha, con énfasi.

- Entonces he de dar gracias de que me haya pasado todo esto... por que así sé que estarás conmigo. – sonrió la muchacha.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, afectado por las palabras de ella, y se sintió un desalmado al pensar que él también había agradecido las discapacidades de ella... para que Kagome le necesitara. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a través del prado hacia el río, ambos estban muy sucios y además había qe lavar la herida de Kagome. Ella estaba toda colorada, y se abrazó a él para no caer y para esconder su cara en el pecho del hanyou y que no viera lo avergonzada que se sentía. Sin decir nada, él la dejó caer con cuidado hasta el suelo.

- Vamos, has de lavar tus heridas.

- Tú estás tonto o te lo haces? – gritó ella para ocultar su azoramiento- No puedo nadar!! No puedo mover las piernas! Cómo quieres que nade?

Inuyasha se agachó a su lado y se metió en el agua, arrastrándola con él. Al principio ella pensó que se ahogaría, pero él la sostenía con fuerza.

- Menos mal que la ropa también necesitaba ser lavada... está algo rota

Inuyasha la alejó un poco de su cuerpo para poder observarla. La ropa colgaba destrozada de unos pocos jirones de tela, y dejaba entrever varias partes de su cuerpo, y su suave piel, ahora violácea por la baja temperatura del agua.

- No... tampoco está tan rota... – mintió él, todo rojo.

- Bueno... Me sujetas mientras me baño? – pidió Kagome.

- Claro...

Inuyasha la sujetó por los hombros y la espalda y ella comenzó a lavarse. El agua se tiñó de la sangre sucia que se desprendía de sus heridas y ella formó una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

- Kagome estás bien?

- Sí... – gimió- tengo que lavar la herida... aunque duela, no quiero que se infecte. Además es muy incómodo por que como me estás sujentando tú...

- Quieres... quieres que te ayude?

- Claro! Te lo agradecería...

Inuyasha comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de ella. Se arrepintió de inmediato de haberse ofrecido a lavarla, ya que no podía soportar el tocarla sin poder besarla. Ella se colgó de su cuello para dejar libres las manos del hanyou, y de inmediato, todos los músculos el cuello de él se pusieron en tensión. Ella lo notó.

- Qué te pasa? Qué te preocupa?

- Nada... sólo que... por qué no volvemos a la orilla? Ya estás limpia del todo.

- Por favor! Quedémonos un rato más aquí... se está tan bien...

La cara de Inuyasha se tiñó de un color rojo fuego cuando la chica se abrazó a él. Kagome intentó no mirarle, por que cada vez se daba cuenta de que estaban en una posición comprometida, y giró la cabeza para evitarle, sin darse cuenta que para girarse aún se había acercado más al rostro de él. Inuyasha, ya sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo, la besó. Al principio temió rechazo por su parte, pero al ver que ella continuaba el beso, se tranquilizó y la abrazó. Recorrió con sus manos la espalda de ella y la besó en el cuello. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos y acarició el pelo mojado de él, sin frenar sus avances. Los latidos del corazón se oían como uno solo y sus respiraciones agitadas se convirtieron en un murmullo.

Él cada vez la besaba con más pasión y ella le abrazaba con más fuerza, olvidando sus heridas. El tiempo y el espacio se detuvieron para ellos...

- Inuyasha, maldito!!!!

Algo salió disparado de la nada y hirió a Inuyasha en la espalda. A duras penas pudo llegar a la orilla con la mujer amada en sus brazos.

- Inuyasha... – murmuró ella, asustada.

- Quién eres??

- Me llamo Hareomaru, y he venido a vengar a mi hermano!! –exclamó el monstruo.

Entre los árboles caídos se alzaba la imponente figura de un monstruo, de espalda curvada y anchos hombros. Sus ojos eran azules como el hielo, y la horrible mueca de su cara revelaba varias filas de dientes afilados y amarillentos. Soreía malignamente, y con sus enormes pezuñas se acercó un poco más, y a cada paso levantaba una bandada de pájaros, asustados por el terremoto que causaba el peso de la enorme bestia.

- Otro bichejo más? No tuvisteis suficiente con lo de Horeomaru? – dijo al entrever la marca de la araña que lucía toda la estirpe de Naraku.

- Esta vez es diferente... el veneno que ha penetrado a través de tu herida pronto te matará! Os mataré a ti ya la chica y luego os devoraré para cenar!!!

Inuyasha gruñó. Era cierto... notaba algo frío que se deslizaba por su sangre y paralizaba sus músculos. No tenía mucho tiempo... tenía que acabar con ese monstruo para que Kagome estuviese a salvo... todo lo que pasara luego... daba igual.

Se preparó para atacar, pese a la cada vez mayor rigidez de sus extremidades. Desenvainó la Tessaiga y apuntó hacia el monstruo. Con un solo mandoble pensaba acabar con todo, pero el dolor punzante que recorría su cuerpo le hacía pensar si tendría fuerzas para asestar ése mandoble.

Hareomaru sonrió mostrando los curvados dientes amarillos de nuevo. Inuyasha cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Kagome, asustada, estaba tirada en el suelo a pocos metros del hanyou. Estaba asustada, no por ella misma, si no por Inuyasha. Había notado que él estaba herido, y había oído perfectamente la frase de Hareomaru. Inuyasha no podía morir!!! Se arrepintió de sus palabras de poco antes: quería poder caminar de nuevo! Quería poder levantarse para ayudarle! Quería andar para poder ir a por su arco! Unas silenciosas lágrimas de furia recorrieron su rostro.

En el terreno de combate, el monstruo agarró del cabello al hanyou, que se retorcía por el dolor que le causaba el veneno.

- No he...-pensó él -No he de soltar la espada... no sé... que podría hacerle a Kagome si suelto la espada... aunque muera... lo haré como hanyou.-

- Bien, hanyou... has muerto ya? – rió Hareomaru- Bah! No debí utilizar ese veneno... ha sido demasiado fácil!!! Jajajaja!!!! – rió lanzándolo bien lejos.

Kagome se estremeció, ahora que sólo podía observar impotente los acontecimientos, esperando un resultado favorable, que parecía que no quería llegar.

- Para qué me sirven mis poderes de miko si no pueden salvar a la persona a la que amo?

La horrible bestia se acercó de nuevo al inconsciente hanyou y le golpeó lanzándolo lejos. Kagome se arrastraba por el suelo, intentando llegar junto a su amado, y las manos y brazos ensangrentados estaban exhaustos. Hareomaru, de lentos movimientos, se regodeaba lejos de ellos por su victoria, sin darse cuenta de que la chica se había acercado a Inuysha. Cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya estaba a su lado, con las manos extendidas en la herida de él, sanándola sin saber bien cómo.

-Tú!!! Maldita!!! Te voy a despedazar!

Hareomaru se acercó con su paso lento hacia Kagome, con los ojos claros llenos de odio y rencor.

- No vas a huir? O acaso no puedes? Eres coja?

- No huiré! – gritó ella, temblando de miedo.

- Entonces os concederé una muerte acompañados!

El youkai se dispuso a atacar, y de un golpe, tiró a la pareja por los aires y Kagome hizo que su cuerpo sirviera de protección para el golpe e Inuyasha no resultara aún más herido, causándole una profunda herida en la espalda a la delicada muchacha.

- Maldita sea... maldito sea Naraku y sus engendros!!! Daría mi alma por eliminarlos... daría mi alma por salvar a Inuyasha!!!

El cielo azul se tiñó de un color negro mortecino y por el aire se vieron llegar cientos de figuras retorcidas, que se movían y silbaban mostrando sus lenguas viperinas. Se detuvieron encima del claro del bosque y revolotearon por encima de ellos tres, sin apartar la mirada cruel de la chica. A Kagome la recorrió un escalofrio: cada vez era todo más extraño y preocupante.

- Son... son youkais????!!! – se asombró la muchacha al observarlos más calmada.

Algunos de los youkais se acercaron, varios inmovilizaron a Hareomaru y el que parecía más grande y peligroso, el jefe, de forma de serpiente, se acercó a Kagome, y con su tenebrosa y grave voz dijo:

- Hola, Kagome... como estás?

- Qui... quién eres?! Por qué me ayudas?! Que has venido a hacer aquí????

- Mi nombre ahora no es importante... y no te ayudaré sin recompensa, miko. Escucha mi oferta y luego decide, jovencita.

- Tu... oferta?

- Sabes? Vas a morir. En cuanto libere a este monstruo, tu vida y la de tu amigo llegará a su fin. Pero te queda una opción, la única opción que salvaría tu vida.

- No te entiendo... que quieres decir?

- Conoces al hanyou Naraku?

- Tú!!! Eres despreciable! Te ha enviado él?

- Yo nunca me pondría a las órdenes de un simple hanyou. Sólo me he referido a él por poner un ejemplo... sabes cómo fue creado? Pues quiero que tú, unos amigos que he traido, y yo hagamos lo mismo. Dame tu alma y tu cuerpo y creemos juntos un solo ser! Con tu poder y el mío no habrá nada imposible!!!

- Qué????!

El youkai tan solo sonrió, malévolamente, arrugando sus rasgos y retorciendo su cuerpo de ciempiés, flotando a unos metros por encima de Kagome.

Por la mente de ella pasaron mil imágenes... mil momentos con Inuyasha que no deseaba perder. Si se transformaba... si aceptaba la proposición quizás salvase a su amado, pero... seguiría siendo ella misma? ¿Recordaría los momentos vividos que eran tesoros que guardaba con tanto amor en su memoria? ¿O se olvidaría del color de los ojos de él, de la suavidad de su pelo, de la calidez de sus brazos y del olor de su piel?

Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. Giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar al hanyou.

- ¿Qué??? Ya has decidido?

- Yo no quiero perderle, es lo único que no quiero perder.

- O os convertiréis en mi alimento? Jajaja!!! Puedo irme comiendo al chaval mientras te lo piensas...!!!

- No! –dudó- si... si me uno a ti... le dejarás vivir? Quiero decir... que si al unirme a ti... no sigo siendo yo misma... me prometes que dejarás que él viva?

El youkai sonrió con triunfo, y descendió dobre una roca cerca de Kagome, sin perderla nunca de vista. Con sus patitas de insecto repiqueteó impaciente sobre la roca .

- Bueno... supongo que si no eres tú misma quien desea comérselo... vivirá.

- Entonces... ven a mi. Seamos un solo ser.

-----------

Cuando abrió los ojos, Kagome tuvo que esforzarse para recordar el día anterior. Qué había pasado? Por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo? Sin embargo... por qué se sentía como si tuviera electricidad en todos los poros de su piel? Desde luego se sentía con fuerza, y cambiada. Una nube negra invadía su mente, pero tampoco tenía muchos deseos de recordar. Estaba bien así.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza... qué dolor! Luego se levantó, tambaleante, pero poco a poco sus pasos ganaron seguridad mientras avanzaba. Era cierto! Estaba andando? Creía recordar que no podía hacerlo... Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como si la golpeasen.

- Ah... – se asustó de repente, al recordar todo lo sucedido- Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!! Contéstame Inuyasha! Donde estás?!

- Ka... Kagome! – la llamó él.

- Inuyasha!!!- gritó, absolutamente feliz por encontrarlo.

- Kagome! Qué... Qué te ha pasado?

La chica se apartó el largo cabello con un suave gesto utilizando el dorso de su mano. De repente notó que algo extraño había pasado. Caminó unos metros y se vió reflejada en el agua pura y cristalina del río.

- Ca... cambios hormonales. – por la mirada que le lanzó él, no había colado- Es... una larga historia!

- Pues cuéntamela. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

La chica se sonrojó: ¿debía explicarle que todo lo había hecho por salvarle la vida? ¿O eso heriría su ego machista? Decidió que eso era lo más probable.

Ahora sus ojos eran verdes, y sin embargo de un tono indefinido, como si su color lo decidiesen los azares de un caprichoso pintor. Su piel, ya de normal clara, ahora lo era aún más, o quizás sólo lo parecía y todo era cosa del contraste con su largo cabello azabache, que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura (no, no estoy insinuando un parecido con kikyo bitch, para nada). Kagome se cruzó de brazos, dejando ver sus ahora largas uñas.

- No me digas que eres... como has..? ... Por qué???

- Bueno... tuve que aceptar un trato con unos youkais.

- No me digas que lo hizo para protegerme... – pensó él - si lo hizo por eso quizás... quizás... quizás me quiera.

- Si le digo que lo hice por él... –pensó Kagome- seguro que se enfadará! Mejor me invento una excusa... –y gritando con todas sus fuerzas comentó- Lo hice para protegerme! -rió- aún es muy pronto para que yo muera! Jajaja...

- Ya veo... – comentó, para luego pensar: - qué tonto al creer que yo le importase en ese momento...

Decidieron que debían volver a la aldea para hablar con Kaede, y por el camino ella le explicó el resto de los detalles de la pelea a partir del desmayo de Inuyasha.

Llegaron al montículo en donde estaba el árbol en que a veces se subía Inuyasha cuando estaban en el pueblo, y cuando Kagome iba a bajar a casa de Kaede...

- Kagome... –murmuró él.

Kagome se giró, sorprendida por el tono suave que empleó él para hablarle. Le miró y vió sus ojos dulces y tranquilos.

- ...si?

- Ahora... eres como yo, Kagome.

La chica, sorprendida, le miró a los ojos, que la observaban temerosos y sintió una súbita oleada de ternura.

- Es verdad. Ahora estaré contigo en los momentos duros, cuando nos teman y menosprecien, cuando nos odien y insulten... no estarás solo. Y yo no me sentiré sola a tu lado. Todo será mejor estando juntos, ya lo verás.

Y sin dejarle contestar, bajó corriendo el montículo, mientras en la mente de él aún resonaban las palabras: "Yo no me sentiré sola a tu lado... todo será mejor estando juntos" Y sonrió. Inuyasha sonrió como jamás lo había hecho.

-------

- kaede!!! Kaede!

La anciana estaba cocinando algo en la hoguera que había en el interior de su casa, pero al ver llegar a la joven, se le cayó el cuenco y su contenido se vertió por el suelo, formando un charco amarillento.

- Kagome?! Eres tú? Pero qué..?

La miko tuvo que emplear mucho tiempo en explicarle lo que había pasado y acabó justo cuando entraba en la cabaña Inuyasha, que aún conservaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pese a que había dado un pequeño paseo para tranquilizarse tras la breve conversación con Kagome, la cual le había hecho ponerse más rojo que un cangrejo y lo había emocionado muchísimo.

- Inuyasha, Qué hacías?

Él evitó su mirada y le dio la espalda para ocultar su cara.

- Nada... es que no me gusta estar encerrado.

- Pero mira que no saludar...!

Kaede hizo un gesto a Kagome, para detener la pelea que ya se avecinaba.

- Déjalo Kagome. Está en la personalidad de Inuyasha el ser así. Además eso no es ahora importante. Kagome, vas a dejar de ser hanyou?

Ellos la miraron estupefactos.

- Se puede??!!!

- Por supuesto. Tú no naciste siendo hanyou, por lo que no es difícil.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron, y con un gesto inconsciente entrelazaron sus manos.

- Y qué habría que hacer?

- Bueno... pero solos no lo podéis hacer... necesitaréis ayuda.

- Un momento vieja, no te embales... en qué consiste tu remedio?- dudó Inuyasha, tan desconfiado como siempre.

Kagome estaba comiendo una manzana que le había dado Kaede, y tatareaba una canción. Iba con paso rápido y daba saltitos cortos, entre matorrales y plantas altas que ocultaban el camino de tierra pisoteada. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por la alegría y vitalidad que ella demostraba.

- No estás cansada? No quieres que paremos?

- Ya? No me digas que quieres descansar...

- No... pero quizás deberíamos hablar antes de que encontremos a Sesshomaru.

- Ya estamos cerca de él... lo huelo.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo pero no le dijo nada. Aún tenía que acostumbrarse a las nuevas habilidades que ella había adquirido.

- Cuando lo encontremos tendremos que pedirle su ayuda.-dudó- y de todas formas, aunque nos ayudase aún está el asunto... de tu muerte, Kagome.

------

La luz del día ya empezaba a ser tragada por las tinieblas, y la luz de la pequeña fogata apenas iluminaba lo suficiente como para que la pareja se viera los rostros. Estaban preocupados: ya llevaban cinco días buscando a sus compañeros y aún no los habían encontrado. Les habían dejado enfrentarse solos a ese engendro de Naraku! Y mientras ellos eran arrastrados por una ráfaga de viento más allá de las montañas. Se habían podido dar la mano y por ello no se habían separado.

La chica murmuró:

- Miroku... y Shippo? Shippo también salió volando... crees que ellos lo habrán encontrado?

- Claro que sí, Sango, no te preocupes, seguro que en estos momentos está molestando a Inuyasha...

------

Inuyasha también intentaba hacer una fogata, pero el aire que soplaba ahogaba las pequeñas llamas que tanto se esforzaba él por prender.

- Mierda!-gritó pegando un manotazo a las maderas- ah!

- Ves? Te has quemado! La madera estaba caliente...

Kagome cogió la mano del hanyou entre las suyas, y él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. El hanyou enterró la cara en el fino cabello de ella, y la abrazó lo más fuerte que nunca, mientras ella se dejaba abrazar.

- No sé si lo podré hacer, de verdad que no lo sé...

Kagome se colgó del cuello del chico, y le estampó mil besos por todo el rostro.

- Lo has de hacer. Me tienes que matar, así Sesshomaru podrá revivir mi parte humana.

- Entonces... todo era mentira?

Kagome se separó de él.

- Mentira... qué?

- Me dijiste que serías hanyou conmigo... que así no estaríamos solos! – respondió él, herido.

La miko abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró asombrada.

- No quieres que vuelva a ser humana? Por qué?

- Haz lo que quieras... pero pensé que estarías siempre conmigo. – murmuró Inuyasha – pero total... me dá igual!

- Sea humana o hanyou estaré contigo! No lo entiendes?! Yo...!!!

La chica se sonrojó. Él la miraba esperando las ansiadas palabras, sin soltar la fría mano de ella. Kagome giró la cara, en un intento de ocultar su sonrojado rostro.

- Tú... sientes algo por mí?- preguntó ella.

- Te quiero mucho, Kagome- contestó él como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

- Y yo a ti! Mucho, mucho, muchísimo!!!

Ella se lanzó a lo brazos de él, y lo que era un abrazo se convirtió en un apasionado beso en la oscuridad...

- Esta vez nada nos va a interrumpir- rió la chica.

- Eso significa que nosotros... –dudó, poniéndose colorado.

- Sí

- Quieres?

- Nunca he querido nada con más intensidad. – afirmó

El suave viento de la mañana se colaba entre los árboles. Las hojas empezaban a cambiar su tono esmeralda por un color trigueño característico del otoño. Sus sombras bailaba de aquí para allá, acompañando el movimiento de las hojas, y la suave brisa era suficiente par hacer caer algunas de ellas, más marchitas.

La hoja desprendida cayó balanceándose con elegancia hasta posarse sobre el rostro de la durmiente joven. La hoja amarillenta acariciaba su piel y la chica acabó por abrir los ojos para apartar a la incordiante hoja.

Una vez despierta no pudo conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero pese a todo, incluso pese a su entumecido brazo, mantuvo su posición, abrazada fuertemente al pecho del hanyou.

Al poco tiempo también él empezó a moverse, y ella, ya incapaz de estarse quieta, empezó a juguetear con el plateado cabello del joven. Inuyasha abrió de pronto los ojos y se acomodó, sentándose bajo el árbol, arrastrándola a ella consigo, fuertemente abrazada. Kagome levantó la mirada y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. El hanyou la sentó en su regazo, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó él, preocupado.

- Nunca estuvo mejor - sonrió Kagome.

-------------

En un valle, cercano al pueblo, los pájaros salieron volando de sus nidos, desconcertados por la cantidad de griterío que se escuchaba y era amplificado por las montañas cavernosas que rodeaban aquél lugar.

- ¡¡¡Pervertido, pervertido, PERVERTIDOOOO!!! – gritaba la chica - ¡¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

El joven la miraba sonriendo, evidentemente sin arrepentirse para nada de su acción.

- Pero Sanguito... – se quejó con tono burlón.

- ¡¡Calla!!

El monje se encogió de hombros, y fue a acabar de recoger el campamento. Al cabo de unos minutos de tenso silencio, mientras ella se movía inquieta de aquí para allá con fiera furia unos metros más allá. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en el momento justo, ambos se miraron antes a la vez.

- Está bien, está bien.... –acabó por ceder ella – Lo siento. Quizá te pegué demasiado fuerte.

- No, es culpa mía. – admitió Miroku- si yo no te hubiese espiado mientras te desnudabas...

La cara de Sango se tiñó de color púrpura.

- ...no me lo recuerdes...

El chico acarició la mejilla enrojecida por la vergüenza de ella.

- ¿Sabes, Sango? Aunque yo siempre mire a otras mujeres – susurró acercando poco a poco su rostro al de ella- para mí eres la única que importa.

- Ooooooh! Holaaaa!!!!!

Rápidamente Sango se separó del monje, que quedó algo decepcionado, y ambos se prepararon en su posición de ataque.

-------------

Con suavidad, Kagome separó su cuerpo del del hanyou.

- Deberíamos ir yendo... hemos de encontrar a Sesshomaru antes de que oscurezca!

El no respondió, sólo la miraba, como ausente. Ella, toda roja, mientras cubría su cuerpo desnudo llegó a imaginar

"piensa... en Kikyô?"

Justo cuando la duda empezó a carcomerle, él susurró con una voz ronca y seria:

- ¿Sabías que eres preciosa?

Con rapidez, ella cogió sus ropas, desperdigadas aquí y allá y se las colocó como pudo a la velocidad que iba.

- Deja de decir tonterías. Y vístete.

Inuyasha la miró divertido, y a ella se le encogió el corazón, en una mezcla de amor, aprehensión y muchos sentimientos entremezclados que la hacían estremecerse.

"Inuyasha.... ¿Es feliz?" pensó "Me sonríe. ¡Sonríe! Puede que aún pueda haber algo entre los dos... lo de hoy... lo de ayer... ¿significa que somos pareja?"

- Vámonos – dijo él levantándose- encontremos a este bastardo pronto, por que esta noche... eres para mí!

-------------

Entre las sombras algo se movía. Algo muy grande.

Sango apretó la cuerda que sujeta al hiraikotsu, dispuesta a lanzarlo. De pronto, el visitante empezó a moverse hacia donde los rayos de luz podían alcanzarle.

- ¿...Tú?- se preguntó desconcertado el monje.

- La niña que acompaña a Sesshomaru! – rió Sango dejando caer su mortal arma.

Rin sonrió, balanceando las piernas sentada encima de Ah-Un. Con una mano se apoyaba sobre el animal, y en la otra agarraba un puñado de flores, las últimas de la temporada.

Con la cabeza ladeada miraba a la pareja, sin ser consciente de haber interrumpido algo.

- Oí voces – explicó – y vine a ver.

- Rin! – gritó Jaken – hemos de volver a donde nos dejó el amito Sesshomaru.

- Síiiiiii!!! – respondió obedientemente.

Cuando la chiquilla ya iba a dirigir a Ah-Un en dirección al bosque dudó un momento y preguntó:

- ¿Y Kagome?

- No sabemos dónde está. Ni ella ni Inuyasha – contestó la taiji-ya – les estamos buscando.

- Bueno... – comentó la niña- seguro que Sesshomaru-sama ha ido a su encuentro!

-------------

- Vamos Kagome! Vamos, vamos!!!

La chica respiraba con dificultad, y hablaba entrecortadamente, intentando seguir el ritmo de su compañero.

- Aunque ahora sea una hanyou... – gimió- no estoy acostumbrada a esto! No Vayas tan rápido!

Él gruñó enfadado y la cogió en brazos.

- Agárrate, ya estamos cerca.

- Lo sé - afirmó ella - lo huelo.

Inuyasha la miró seriamente, pero no dijo nada.

Al cabo de unos minutos de carrera desenfrenada, el hanyou la dejó caer bruscamente.

- Jó!- pensó ella -pensé que ahora que nosotros...- se sonrojó- pensé que sería un poco más galán...

- Sesshomaru... – murmuró Inuyasha

Una silueta blanquecina en lo alto de la colina se giró apenas unos centímetros, ya que no necesitaba mirar para saber quién estaba allí.

- Inuyasha! Recuerda que necesitamos su ayuda! – le recordó ella – no hace falta una pelea, me oyes?

El chico gruñó, mientras se acercaba a su hermanastro.

Sesshomaru se giró de pronto y intentó golpear a su hermano, pero éste detuvo el puñetazo. Dejó de atacar a Inuyasha y le miró con desprecio.

Para su sorpresa, Inuyasha se arrodilló a sus pies.

- Por favor! Ayúdanos!!!

Sesshomaru miró a su hermanastro con seriedad, manteniéndose impasible a sus súplicas, y poco después se alejó con parsimonia.

Inuyasha enfadado se levantó con rapidez y de un salto se colocó frente a su oponente, en un vano intento de impedir su escape.

- Escúchame, bastardo! Jamás pensé que necesitase algo tuyo, y menos pedirte algo, pero si ahora es así no es por mi gusto! De todas formas necesito tu ayuda!!!

- Esta claro que tampoco es por mi gusto...

El atractivo hombre desenvainó la Tokaijin, y con ágiles movimientos, mostrando un perfeccionado arte de la esgrima giró varias veces y entrechocando la espada con la de su hermano varias veces logró colocar la cortante hoja de la espada en su cuello, manteniéndola a escasa distancia de la piel morena. Hizo correr un hilillo de sangre por el cuello de su hermano, que estaba rígido y lo miraba desafiante, como retándolo a matarle, con una pregunta sin pronunciar, sin mostrar sus temores reales..

No podía parecer asustado ante él. Quería que admirara su fuerza, que le creyera digno de su ayuda.

Sesshomaru ni se inmutó ni hizo gesto alguno de suavizar sus rasgos.

- Sesshomaru!!!

El hombre envainó la espada y girándose miró a la chica que le llamaba.

- Soy yo la que necesito tu ayuda – le dijo con tono duro – no él. Así que si quieres hacerle algo házmelo a mí. ¿Qué he de hacer para merecer tu ayuda? ¿Vencerte en una batalla?

Si ésta fuese una situación normal, el gélido youkai la hubiese hecho silenciar con un simple y rápido ataque. Si ella fuese una chica normal. Pero no lo era, al menos ya no, y no era solo por el cambio de su sangre, de su raza ni de su ser. Era mucho más. Sintió en ella las ganas de vivir, los desbordantes sentimientos que tenía para dar, y las cosas que aún tenía por hacer...

- ¿Qué he de hacer para ayudarte? – preguntó, sin mostrar demasiado interés.

La chica no quiso mostrarse sorprendida.

- Pu... pues... que me resucites. – tartamudeó.

- No estás muerta.

- No. Aún no. – sonrió – Dame dos horas. Entonces si lo estaré.

Sesshomaru se alejó, sin decir nada más, pero ella lo tomó por un "hasta dentro de dos horas" o eso quiso pensar.

En cuanto Sesshomaru se hubo ido, ella se lanzó a los brazos del hanyou. Inuyasha la abrazó con toda su alma, y lloró con ella y por ella.

- Inuyasha...

- No me lo puedes pedir. No me puedes hacer esto...

- Te lo he de pedir... mátame Inuyasha!

Él la alejó de su cuerpo y la miró muy serio, mientras temblaba víctima de espasmos nerviosos. Ella no pudo mantener la mirada por mucho tiempo.

- Sabes que lo haría todo por ti.

- Lo sé...

- Pero esto... es lo único que no me puedes pedir.

Ella empezó a llorar.

- No ves...? Necesito morir! Quiero ser humana... quiero volver a mi vida normal!

- Y no ves tú...? Yo te necesito para no morir! Sin ti mi vida no es vida!

Él la zarandeaba, y ella dio un traspiés, a punto de caer.

Desde lo alto de la colina se veía un hermoso paisaje. La noche ya estaba cercana y el sol se estaba escondiendo ya en las montañas, dando al día un tono anaranjado que lo coloreaba todo. Ambos quedaron callados unos segundos, él incapaz de disfrutar de la inaudita belleza del momento, demasiado preocupado por Kagome, mientras que ella tan sólo podía adivinar algunas formas a lo lejos, cegada por las lágrimas.

- No moriré por siempre! Voy a resucitar! – le recordó ella.

- Pero no puedo ser yo quien te mate! Y si veo tu cuerpo sin vida aun solo por un segundo no podré seguir viviendo!

El chico la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó, mientras sus cabellos se mezclaban con el viento.

- Te quiero, te quiero. – susurró ella- Te amo...

- Busquemos otra manera para que vuelvas a ser humana... habrá más maneras, seguro. Maneras que no necesiten tu muerte ni por un segundo.

- ...

- Kagome...?

- Está bien... no quiero que sufras por mí. Sonríeme siempre, estemos siempre así, juntos.

---------

Aquí acaba lo que antes eran 6 capitulos y ahora se recopilan en uno. Por favor reviews! Si no recibo algunos reviews me muero!!!

.:.Cerezakirara.:.


End file.
